Total Drama Isand 2: De ja vu
by TDI-Heather
Summary: The campers are back at it again! Except they have been brainwashed and can't remember their first experience of TDI, so no one knows one another. What will happen this time? Who will win and go home with the one billion dollars? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island: The Treasure Islands

Chapter 1: De ja vu?

Chris Mclean: "Hey there everyone! Are YOU ready for season 2? Well our campers sure are! Actually, to them it's like Total Drama Island never happened! You see myself and Chef thought it would be fun to host season 2 with the same campers and a couple new ones. But what fun would it be if they all remembered how it went last time. Everyone would probably vote off Heather first and so on and so on. To put it simply, it would be LAME! So we sent our unsuspecting campers to a facility to "erase their stress." A lot of people think stress is only in the mind so they did some "treatments" to everyone's heads. Their minds of Total Drama Island are completely blank! It's like they never even did it. How will things go this time around? Tune in often and find out on...Total...Drama...Island...2!

A boat rolls in with all 22 original TDI members and 4..well 3 new ones.

Chris: "Ah yes! Allow me to introduce the four newest members to Total drama Island! First up, you know him, you love him, you can't live without him...Mr. Coconut!!"

Mr. Coconut is seen rolling down the dock. It bumps into a rock and remains in the sand.

Chris: "Man he is such a intense player! Not one word from him but you can definitely see the determination on his face!"

The camera zooms in on Mr. Coconut's poorly drawn face. His mouth is smudged a bit. The nextt new camper strolls off of the boat, she looks rather confused.

Chris: "Hey! Welcome to Total Drama Island. Your name's Katrina right?"

Katrina: "Ohh hi! Oh wow! I'm so glad to be here! It looks like a lot of fun! Where's Bridgette?"

Chris to audience: "This is Katrina. She's Bridgette's best friend. Surprisingly, she hates water, she's more comfortable on land. Katrina came here in hopes of having fun with Bridgette and for the money of course."

The third of the four new campers walks off the boat. He glances around quickly and frowns.

Chris: "Hey there, Nick! Welcome to Total Drama Island. How's it going?"

Nick: Fine...I see this is a big run down sorry excuse for a camp. This was NOT in the brochure!

Chris: Yeah we get that a lot. Heh heh! Anyway this is Nick. He's Izzy's cousin! Hopefully the Craziness is just on Izzy's side of things. Somehow I just can't see a family resemblance...

The final new camper walks off the boat, she seems kind of nervous.

Chris: Hello there Holy. Welcome to Total Drama Island! What's going on with you?

Holy: Well I have a lot of school spots I play. Like basketball, volleyball, golf, swimming...

Chris interrupts.

Chris: Yeah that's so interesting. Well this is Holy. Noah's proclaimed "girlfriend." I really see no similarities between them. Wonder how that'll work out...

Holy: Did you say **Noah**?! Nooooo! I have a restraining order against him! Keep him away from me!

Holy is seen running around in the background screaming.

The capers go to the mess hall to eat dinner. Some trouble is already brewing. Leshawna is aeen arguing with Gwen.

Leshawna: Oh no. I _know_ you did not just call my earrings ugly, white girl!

Gwen: Chill out. I didn't say they were ugly. I just said they looked kind of big. That would really hurt if they got hung on something and pulled your ear.

Leshawna: Oh now you saying I can't take care of myself. You think I'm gonna get my ear torn off? White girl thinks I'm gonna hurt myself with my earrings! Oh brother!

Harold starts to laugh.

Leshawna: What's so funny white boy? You think I'm gonna get my ear torn off too?

Courtney stands up and rushes in between Harold and Leshawna.

Courtney: Guys! Stop fighting! You don't wanna get kicked off the first day for being bad do you?

Leshawna: Yeah thanks, but I don't need anyone to look out for me. I'm fine by myself.

Chris: Hate to interrupt the wonderful conversations here, but it's time to choose your teams!

Chris throws a flag to Courtney and another to Duncan.

Chris: You two are Team Captains, everyone meet outside by the campfire to be placed on your teams.

Everyone walks out to the campfire, on the way there Cody is beaten up by Eva for trying to hit on her.

Chris: Courtney, your team will be the Hissing Snakes! Duncan, your team is the Jumping Frogs!

Gwen: Gee that's _really _creative.

Chris: I know. Alright, ladies first. Courtney, you need to pick one boy and one girl. You and Duncan will alternate picking members this way until no one is left. Okay, begin.

Courtney thinking to herself: Oh wow. I don't _any _of these people and how they really act. This is gonna be tough.

Courtney: Okay. I'll take Trent and Lindsay.

Trent coolly walks over as Lindsay prances around him, and trips over a rock on the way over.

Lindsay: Ow! That wasn't fun.

Courtney rolls her eyes.

Duncan: Hmm...I'll take DJ and Katrina.

DJ finds a bunny on the way to Duncan's team. He picks it up and decides to keep it as a pet.

Courtney: Okay, then I'll take Heather and Geoff.

Heather glares at Geoff as he smiles at her.

Duncan: I'll take...

A loud squeal is heard as Cody jumps up and down wanting to be chosen.

Duncan: Actually, I'll take Tyler and Katie.

Katie to Sadie: Oh you **have **to be on the same team! I'll tell him to pick you!

Courtney: Well then, I'll take Nick and Izzy. They're related right?

Izzy starts talking very quickly.

Izzy: Oh totally! You know I'm family with a lot of people. One time my dad told me I have 29 cousins, and I'm like, no way! It was weird. I wonder how far my family roots go? Isn't that an interesting thing to think about, ha ha ha!

Courtney to herself: Wow! She sure is spunky! At least she's nice though.

Duncan: I'll take Owen and Bridgette.

Owen runs over and hugs Duncan.

Owen: Woo hoo! Your awesome man! This is awesome!

Duncan: Yeah it _is_ awesome, you know what else is awesome? Not touching me!

Courtney: Take a pill why don't you!

Duncan: Whatever, princess.

Courtney: What did you just call me?

Duncan: Nothing. Just hurry up and pick your members already.

Courtney crosses her arms and gives Duncan a dirty look.

Duncan thinking to self: She digs me.

Courtney: I'll take Eva and Cody.

Cody: All right! Helllooo ladies.

Eva growls at him and pushes herself between him and Courtney.

Duncan: Hmm, running out of options here. I'll take Leshawna and Noah.

Leshwana: Ooh yeah! You picke dthe right sister, white boy!

Courtney: I'll pick Beth and Justin!

Justin walks over to his teak in slow motion ans Beth follows with hearts in her eyes.

Duncan: I'll pick Sadie and Ezekiel.

Katie and Sadie do a dance together and smile happily.

Courtney to herself: Oh no. Not many options left here. Time to ask for some help.

Courtney to Heather: Which one would you pick?

Heather glares at Harold.

Heather: Don't pick the geek. Oh and maybe not the coconut either.

Harold frowns realizing he's hated more than a coconut.

Chris: Duncan! Pick again!

Courtney: But it's **my **turn!

Chris: I'm sorry, but are you the producer? No? I thought not, that would be me! Heh heh heh!

Courtney crosses her arms and frowns.

Duncan: I'll take Holy and...

Owen: **Take Mr. Coconut! I can feel a special vibe between us!**

Duncan: Ugh, well it's better than Harold, yeah I'll take the coconut.

Courtney: Than that means I get Gwen and...Harold.

The last name tripped off the tongue like it was murder to Courtney.

Chris: Well! Those are the teams! I hope you join us net time for our fist contest here on Total Drama island!

Teams

Hissing Snakes

Courtney

Lindsay

Trent

Heather

Geoff

Nick

Izzy

Cody

Eva

Justin

Beth

Gwen

Harold

Jumping Frogs

Duncan

DJ

Katrina

Tyler

Katie

Owen

Bridgette

Noah

Leshawna

Ezekiel

Sadie

Holy

Mr. Coconut


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Courtney was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She was in one tight situation. To her surprise, her teammates were not exactly perfect for the first challenge. "Fine dining!" she thought to herself angrily. "Oh, what a nightmare! What was the producer thinking?" Just as the thought had gone through her head, the door to the cabin swung open, and in came the brainless wonder, Lindsay. She ran over to her bunk and started to noisily rummage through her make up bag. She took out a long tube of Ruby Red Lipstick, and began to apply it to her face with precision. She rounded her lips about 14 times before Courtney finally cut in.

"Gosh, Lindsay. Don't you think you're using a bit too much lipstick?" Courtney said with an awkward look. "Too much? Why would you say that? Do your lips fall off if you use too much?" Lindsay asked with a frown. Lindsay's lips were puffy from an allergic reaction to a berry she had eaten in the forest. All the lipstick made her lips look like they were made of wax, like the kind a clown would wear in a cheap circus. Courtney couldn't handle it, she began to giggle a bit. She covered her mouth to try and hide it. Lindsay gasped. "Oh no! You mean my lips are going to actually fall off!?" she screeched in horror. "No, wait. I never said that." Courtney retorted. It was too late, Lindsay began to scream, as she rushed out of the cabin, smacking Heather in the face with the door on the out. "Ugh! Take a pill, you brainless goof!" Heather yelled after her.

Courtney didn't know what to make of Heather. Heather was well mannered and quite stylish. She was pretty and seemed normal enough. She might pass the dinner without much trouble. What worried Courtney, was Heather's attitude. Heather tended to get snobby and mouthy when someone made her mad. As long as people made her happy, she would get a good score for the team. Courtney, being the team captain, was trying to make a plan to beat her rival team. She decided to call a team meeting at the campfire pit. As soon as everyone assembled, Courtney began to give her speech.

"Ok, we're going to need class to beat the other team. So, I want some of you to show me how your going to act tonight." Courtney said with an encouraging smile. She caught Harold's eyesight and nodded to him. He shook his head no, and tried to remain unnoticeable. "Harold, we're a team here. If one of us messes up, then it hurts the _whole_ team. You don't want that, do you?" Courtney said with a serious look. Harold shook his head once more. "Good. Then show me some class!" Courtney said with the smile returning to her face. Harold stood up, turned around, and pulled down his pants. Courtney gasped in horror and blocked her eyes. "I said _class _not _ass_! Gosh, Harold. It's mistakes like that we can't afford to make!" she said angrily with a glare. Harold blushed and pulled up his pants. He returned to the log he had been previously sitting on. Courtney uncovered her eyes and scanned her team. "Lindsay, show me how your going to act." Courtney said. Lindsay got up and did a fancy trot around the fire pit. She began talking to Heather in her fancy British accent, that honestly sounded more Italian than British. Courtney slapped her hand on her head. "Well, at least it was better than Harold." she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the other team were at their cabins, also planning a strategy. "Chris just wants to exploit us for laughs. That's why he's doing this contest. Too bad for him, we're **not **going to humor him. We're going to do a flawless performance! Right, Duncan?" Bridgette had finished her little pep talk. "Huh? You talking to me, surfer chick? Duncan said coolly. "First of all, the name is Bridgette! Second, don't you think we need to be training for this contest? I bet the other team is already making plans to beat us." Bridgette said as she gave Duncan a worried look. "Don't be so uptight. You remind me of the Hissing Snake's captain when you act like that. I mean, have you _seen _Courtney? She's so official and uptight. She's perfect for this contest." Duncan chuckled.

"Exactly! That's why we need to practice. I bet she's pushing her team to the limits to win the contest!" Bridgette explained. "Yeah, she'll push them too hard, and then when the competition comes, they'll all be too tired to be all fancy at the dinner." Duncan said with confidence. "Duncan! Your the one I'm worried about! You have no class at all! You're a delinquent! As a team captain, you need to be the one to lead us. You've got to set an example of what to do in the competition. Otherwise, everyone will be doing their own thing, and nothing will be synchronized. You know what your problem is? You don't care enough!" Bridgette said as she hit him in the head. "Maybe _you_ care _too _much." Duncan responded with a smirk. Bridgette throws up her arms and storms into the confession booth.

"Good grief! Duncan's the leader and he won't take control. All he does is sit and lounge around, ugh!" Bridgette says to the camera. Bridgette decides to take matters into her own hands. She takes the rest of the campers and goes through basic manner training with them. "Sadie, will you be able to find a good outfit?" Bridgette asked. "Me and Katie are going as twins!" Sadie said excitedly. "Of course, who would've guessed." Bridgette thought sarcastically. The dinner was only 2 hours away! "Heather, that dress is gorgeous!" Courtney said as she eyed the scarlet dress Heather had on. "Oh, thanks. Your dress...actually, it's kinda cute." Heather said with a smile.

The door slammed open and in stepped the 1970s! Courtney, Heather, and Izzy all gasped at what had stepped in the cabin. "Platform shoes, tight white pants, a faded out pink shirt with a white vest over it, medallions, and an afro with a green comb sticking out of it. Courtney was so mad that smoke could have came out of her ears. "What in the **world **are you doing? This is a dinner, not a disco! Go and change that ridiculous outfit, and quit fooling around!" Courtney yelled at Cody. Cody hung his head and went outside to change. Lindsay burst through the door in a princess costume. Courtney closed her eyes and counted to 10 to relieve her frustration. "Lindsay, this is a dinner. We're not in a fairy tale." Courtney tried to keep from getting mad. "Ditch the stupid tiara and that goofy wand. Then it'll work out." Eva said as she reluctantly showed off her new dress.

Meanwhile, the Jumping frogs had already gotten their fancy attire on, and arrived at the restaurant. Chris answered the door. "I've heard of fashionably late, but you guys are kind of early." Chris said with a smile. The boys of the Frogs all wore matching white suits with red ties, and the girls all wore light blue dresses. "Oh yeah. We made it here first!" Bridgette said as they sat down. "Hello, I will be your waiter for tonight." said a voice behind them. "Chef Hatchet?" Noah asked with a scared tone in his voice. "Yes, I am your waiter _and _chef tonight. "Ok, everyone order the same thing. It'll make things simple and eliminate confusion." Bridgette said. They all ordered the steak with a side of mashed potatoes.

"Ok, everyone knows what to do right?" Courtney asked as the door opened behind her. "Wow, Courtney. Nice look for you." Chris complimented her. Courtney had her hair up in a bun, she was wearing a white dress with pearl colored high heeled shoes. Next to come in was Heather, who had a long scarlet dress and ruby red high heels. She wore a pearl necklace and diamond earrings. She even had a ring on her left hand with a large sapphire in it. "Whoa! Heather, you went all out tonight." Chris said as he admired her. "Oh, why thank you. You know. Chris. That shirt really shows off your biceps nicely." Heather said with a big smile. "Yeah, I know." he said as he flexed. "Lets not sugarcoat it. Ok Heather?" I know your kissing up to get extra points. Chris responded. Heather scowled and went to sit down. Everyone was there except Cody. 5 minutes later, he walked into the restaurant with the same outfit as Chris.

"What the heck! Cody, a sleeveless shirt and shorts is **not **fancy!" Courtney snapped at him. "Says you." Cody responded as he tried to show off to Gwen, who was not paying attention to him. Trent sat across the table admiring both Heather and Gwen. "Wow, they're both so beautiful. I wonder if either of them would want to hang out some time. What do you think?" Trent said to Nick. "Gwen obviously likes you. She's stares at you when your not looking." Nick responded. "Really? Maybe I should talk to her." Trent said as he gave her a smile. "Gwen blushed and returned him a smile of her own. "If you two are done being lovebirds, would you care to order your meal?" Courtney said as she nodded her head to Chris, who was at the end of the table taking Beth's order. All the girls ordered chicken with a side of rice. All the boys ordered a Steak, medium well, with a side of rice. All except for Harold of course. "Can I get a steak with strawberry jam?" Harold asked, licking his lips. All of his teammates gave him strange and dirty looks. Courtney's actions stood out. As soon as Chris left, she flipped her middle finger up at Harold. "Strawberry jam?" she said as she gritted her teeth.

The campers ate their meals and stood in the middle of the restaurant awaiting to see who had won. Chef Hatchet came out of the kitchen and glared at Owen. "You think insulting my food is funny, big guy?" Chef asked. "Frogs lose for being rude to Chef Hatchet." Chris announced. As the Snakes rejoiced, the frogs debated on who to vote off. "I think Owen should go. He's the one who made us lose!" Bridgette said as she shot Owen a rather dirty look. "Oh please. Lets vote off the coconut, it can't help us!" Katie responded. Later that night, Chris went through his speil about getting voted off and never coming back. Bridgette, Duncan, and Holy. You are safe." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. "Leshawna, Noah, and Katrina. You are also safe." Chris said as he gave them the marshmallows. "Katie and Sadie." "Ezekiel." Chris smiled as they collected their marshmallows. "DJ and Tyler. Your staying!" Chris said as they rejoiced. "That leaves Owen and Mr. Coconut..." Chris trailed off. "And the first camper voted off Total Dram Island 2 is...dramatic music starts to play...Mr. Coconut. "Nooooooo!" Owen cried as Chef threw Mr. Coconut into the boat of losers.

"How could you? How could you get rid of my best friend?" Owen shouted as he fell to the sand. "Dude, it's a piece of food, get over it." Duncan told him. "Well what an interesting turn of events, fine dining, campers freaking out to be all fancy, and the first camper voted of Total Drama Island 2! Tune in next time!" Chris says as the screen cuts to the credits.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtney sat in the middle of the cabin pondering what was next to come. To her, the first challenge was a joke, she was sure the next one would be even harder. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her thoughts were interrupted as Chris' voice came over the loudspeaker. "Campers! Report to the dock of shame for your net challenge!" he sounded excited. To Courtney, that wasn't a good sign. Chris only got excited if something was either really dangerous, or really humiliating. She and her fellow teammates made their way to the dock, Duncan was already there with his team. He gave Courtney a wink, she scoffed at him and pretended she didn't see his wink.

"Campers! So glad you could come to...Ultimate Battle Ship! I'm sure you'll all love it!" Chris smiled at them. "Ok, here are the rules. The team captain and one other person will be on a large luxury ship, while the opposing team will try and sink it. There are different ways to sink it. Anyway, let me assign everyone to their places. Courtney and Lindsay will be on the Flagship for the Snakes. Duncan and Leshawna will be on the flagship for the Frogs. Izzy and Nick will be on the attack boat for the snakes. For the frogs, Tyler and Owen will be on the attack boat. Holy and Bridgette will be in the plane for the frogs. Cody and Gwen will be in the helicopter for the snakes. Katrina and Noah, you will be in the sub for your team. Trent and Geoff will be in the sub for the snakes. Heather! You and Eva will be in the speed boat for your team. DJ and Ezekiel will be speeding for the frogs! Katie and Sadie, use your power in the life raft! Beth and Justin will be in the raft for their team. Harold, I'm sorry, you will be sitting out in this challenge." Chris summed everything up.

Everyone ran to their vehicles and spread out. "Oh yeah! Attack boat! This is gonna be so fun! We're going to **destroy **you!" Izzy yelled to Leshawna. "Might be best if we stay away from those two." Leshawna jerked her head towards Izzy and Nick. "No problem." Duncan said as he started to head out on his 10 minute head start. The 10 minutes finally passed and the campers sped off to play the Ultimate Battle Ship! Heather drove the speedboat as Eva prepared an attack. "Ok, I've tied the barrels of TNT to the back of the boat. There's about 7 feet of rope between us and the barrels hanging off the back. If you come up close to them and make a hard turn, the barrels should follow us and smack into the side of their ship." Eva explained. "That's a really good strategy. Nice thinking, Eva." Heather said as she saw victory in her eyes.

Meanwhile on the flag ship, Duncan found the two things the ship could do. "Ok, the wave maker can make it to where they won't be able to get too close to us, and the cannons can blast them sky high!" he said with a wicked smile. "Oh yeah! They're messin' with the wrong team!" Leshawna said happily. Katie and Sadie paddled as quickly as they could and managed to finally find someone. They were right behind Owen and Tyler. "Ok, as long as we follow them, we'll find the other team's flagship." Katie said as she searched for something to attack with. Sadie held up two guns and gulped. "Oh don't worry. These are flare guns. They're here in case we're in trouble Katie assured Sadie. Katie and Sadie couldn't resist. They picked up the flare guns and did some poses like a secret agent. They laughed all the way.

Up in the sky, Cody flew the helicopter out towards Duncan and Leshawna. "This is your captain speaking. We might experience some slight turbulence, so please stay seated and continue to look hot." Cody winked at Gwen. "When this helicopter crashes, they're going to wonder what happened to you. Keep up the sweet talk and you'll know what I mean." Gwen threatened him. Meanwhile, Duncan sat quietly, his eyes darting everywhere. "Somethings here." he said as his eyes narrowed. "Huh?" Leshawna asked as a colorful explosion went off above the deck.

"What the heck? Was that a firework?" Leshawna asked as she ran out to the deck. "Arrgh! We're here to taker yer ship, matey!" came a voice from below. Izzy had a pirate hat in along with an eye patch and fake sword as Nick aimed another firework at the deck. "Oh crap! They already found us and they are _way _too close!" Leshawna said as she activated the wave maker. Nick and Izzy were tossed about as the firework shot into the water and fizzled out. "Arrgh! You'll be payin' fer that!" Izzy screeched as she shot a firework through the window. It zoomed about and exploded on the floor in a burst of colorful sparks. "Damn, that girl is crazy! She's gonna kill someone!" Duncan said as he went below deck. Just as he had gotten down below to activate the cannon, Heather and Eva came racing around their ship.

"Oh no! I know what they're tryin' to do. They're gonna make those barrels hit us and blow up!" Leshawna screamed as she activated the wave maker once more. The barrels slid up towards the ship's bow, but were repelled by the waves. "No! How do we hit them now?" Eva said as she began to get angry. "I've got a good idea!" Heather said as she gave Eva the wheel. "Get far away from them." Heather commanded. Eva did as she was told. "What's this plan of yours?" Eva asked. Heather took three of the barrels out of the water. She tied two to the back of the boat and tied one to the front. The other 4 still hung far behind. "We're going to go full throttle and ram them. Once we get enough speed we'll jump out of the boat and let it fly into their flagship. The boat and the TNT tied to it will explode and the 4 behind will fly into the boat after the first explosions causing a second explosion." Heather explained. That sounds crazy, but it'll work." Eva admitted with a small smile.

Heather radioed the attack boat for assistance. "This is Heather and Eva. We're going to send our boat along with explosives into their ship. Get as far back as you can and pick us up one we jump out of our boat." Heather explained. "Ok, got it. But Izzy is on their ship, she's raiding it." Nick responded. "Ok, let her know of our plan and when she gets back give us the signal and we'll ram them." Eva said back. Meanwhile on the frog's flagship, Izzy had Duncan trapped in a corner. "Arrgh! I bet ya didn't expect to see me didja?" She laughed. "Actually I kinda did, you were right beside us." Duncan said with a frown. "Which one of ya's the captain?" Izzy asked. Duncan raised his hand. "Arrgh! That's a good catch then!" Izzy said as she neared him with the sword. "Huh? What are you talking about, you crazy broad." Duncan said as he attempted to back away from her.

"Yer comin' with me! Yer now my prisoner." Izzy said evilly as she poked at Duncan with the sword. "No offense, Mrs. Crazy Pirate, but how do you expect me to come with you. It's not like you can make me." Duncan said with a smirk. Izzy looked confused for a moment, and then she took out a rope from her pocket and smiled evilly at Duncan. "Your not gonna get near me with that." Duncan said as he pushed her away. Izzy then pulled out a gun on Duncan. "Put them scrawny arms behind yer back!" she commanded. " You're psychotic! And my arms are not scrawny, I work out every day." Duncan defended himself. "I don't care fer yer life story! Turn around and put 'em behind yer back." Izzy commanded as she poked him in the arm with her plastic sword. Duncan did as he was told, as he did not fancy the idea of being shot by Izzy. Izzy laughed and pranced around for a minute, and then proceeded to tie up Duncan.

"You do know your crazy, right? Duncan said as she made knot number one. "Says you and twenty eight doctors, but what do you all know? Izzy said with a crazed smile. "Twenty Eight...ouch, thats tight! Gee take it easy, people need circulation to their hands you know!" Duncan said with a scowl. "Oh yeah. Guess I'm getting to wrapped up in the moment." Izzy said as she paused. "Izzy? Are you normal again?" Duncan said as he turned his head. "Arrgh! Did I tell ya to look at me yeh stupid land lubber!" She screamed at him. "Nope, she's crazy." Duncan frowned as Izzy finished her rope work. "Oh Duncan! I didn't mean to call your arms scrawny. Your really muscular!" Izzy smiled as she turned him around with her hands on his biceps. "Thanks?" Duncan said startled. Izzy took another rope and tied up Duncan's upper arms and gave him a crazy smile. "Damn, that's tight! You want my whole arms to fall of or something?" Duncan asked her. "Nonsense! You said it yourself. You work out _every_ day. So that little wimpy rope shouldn't hurt your big muscular arms." she said as she poked him through the rope. She got right up in his face and kissed him. "I love you Duncan!" she screamed as she put him over her shoulder and carried him off of the ship.

"What?! No! Help!" Duncan screamed as Izzy threw him into the attack boat. Nick gave both of them strange looks. "Just drive." Izzy said as she fired one last firework at their ship. Nick gave Heather the signal, as she and Eva propelled their boat into the Frog's ship. Heather and Eva jumped up into the attack boat as they all swam for shore. Meanwhile the other Frog team members had Courtney and Lindsay surrounded. "Um, what do we do now?" Lindsay asked as she paced around on the deck. "Hopefully our team has suck the other team's boat." Courtney said with a sincere smile. "And if they haven't?" Lindsay asked. "Then we're done for." Courtney admitted as she hung over the edge of the ship. Izzy, Heather, Nick, Eva, and a captured Duncan returned as Izzy proclaimed victory for the Snakes.

Chris radioed everyone and had them return just as the Jumping Frogs had sunk Courtney and Lindsay. "Man! That's the second time!" Bridgette said angrily as she returned. Everyone got angry and had an argument and eventually went back to the cabins. Courtney and Nick were scheming. Duncan could see them whispering and exchanging evil looks to each other. "Ok, you coward! I wanna know why you got up and left me to sink on the ship!" Leshawna came storming over towards Duncan. "That crazy girl took me as her prisoner, I couldn't stop her. She had a gun." Duncan said. "Mhmm. Sure she did. Prove it!" Leshawna said, obviously skeptical of Duncan's story. Duncan showed Leshawna his wrists, which had rope burns from where Izzy had tied him up. "Ow! Sorry man. Dang! I'd hate to see how crazy white girl braids hair!" Leshawna said as she got a glance of Courtney and Nick. "What are those two lookin' so sneaky about?" she wondered.

Courtney leaped up and smiled. "That's a **great **idea! We really have to do that!" she said excitedly. "Yeah, I thought you might like it." Nick said with a smirk. "Of course, I'll need your help." he finished. "Oh yeah, totally. This _is _for the team." Courtney defended what she was about to do. She and Nick went off into the woods. Later that night, the Frogs came to the fire pit for elimination. "two times in a row! Wow, you guys sure are hopping! Hopping to the loser league!" Chris chuckled. Bridgette rolled her eyes at the corny joke. "Duncan and Leshawna, you were the captains of your ship today and you totally sunk! However, none of you are sinking with your ship tonight, you're safe!" Chris said as they took their marshmallows. "Tyler, Bridgette, and Katrina! You guys are also going to stay afloat in tonights sea on uncertainty!" Chris said as they came and took their marshmallows. "Holy, Katie, and Sadie! You three have officially survived elimination round number two!" Chris sad as he threw them their marshmallows. "DJ and Noah. Big and small, you both hear the call...for marshmallows!" Chris shouted as he gave away two of the last safety items. "Wow, Chris is in a corny mood tonight." Bridgette thought to herself. "I have one last marshmallow left here on the plate." Chris trailed off. Owen and Ezekiel exchanged scared looks as Chris held the marshmallow high. "Ezekiel, you have made it." Chris said as Ezekiel runs over and snatches it. Owen is seen eating a rock on the way to the boat of losers.

"Wait a minute...this really doesn't add up. I know for a fact that me, Duncan, Katie and Sadie all voted for Ezekiel. Duncan also said that DJ and Noah were voting with us. How did Owen get the boot? Maybe DJ and Noah really weren't loyal to our vote, maybe they had their own plan, or maybe...this is too confusing! I'm just glad it wasn't me." Bridgette thought to herself. A confession tape is seen in the voting area. Two minutes after Noah exits, Nick and Courtney enter. Nick picks the lock on he box and takes out the ballets. Courtney reaches into her pocket and takes out some ballets and stuffs them in the box. "All that training as a CIT really paid off. I can forge almost anyone's handwriting." Courtney said with a smile. "Sorry Owen. You're just too nice and I don't see your team ever voting you off. You're too much of a threat to us. Nothing personal." Nick says as he leaves the booth. "Ok, for the record. I did **not **approve of what we did, but it had to be done. We may have never had another chance to get rid of Owen. I don't know what it is about him, but he seems **too **nice and confident. Oh, well. Ciao for now, Owen!" Courtney says as she is seen running out of the booth.

**R&R! Hope you liked it :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Notes

Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of computer problems. A reader I have told me to focus more on details, so the challenge in this chapter is REALLY detailed. R&R please! Hope you like it.

"It's about time I start running this game!" Heather thought to herself. Heather scanned her team for some people she could use. Lindsay was easy enough to manipulate, but she'd need more people. Courtney perhaps? However, she would be hard to control. Heather was interrupted by a loud voice over the intercom. "Hello campers! Hope you had a pleasant night, because today is gonna be totally awesome! So, campers. If you like magic shoes, report to the dock, if you don't like magic, you're coming anyway." Chris' voice faded out. All the campers assembled on the dock and awaited their next torture. "Well, hello there campers! Nice day for a walk wouldn't you say?" Chris smiled. "I thought you were talkin' bout magic a minute ago." Leshawna said with a confused look on her face.

"We will be doing some magic soon! However, lets take a walk...of trust!" Chris said as some evil music played in the background. "Here's the rules. One camper will be blind folded, as their partner leads them along the dangerous path to our destination. You can't take off your blindfold, or tell anyone where they are. You can use dirty tactics, but nothing too extreme." Chris explained. "First pair is Courtney and Noah!" Chris beamed. "Excuse me. I think you made a mistake, Noah is on the opposite team." Courtney said. "I know, so you better be nice to your partner, or they might get you back!" Chris said with a smirk. Courtney sneered and put on her blindfold. "Trent will be walking Katrina. Ezekiel will be leading Gwen along the path." Chris said as Gwen let out a long, depressing sigh. Geoff will lead Sadie, and Duncan will be walking with Beth. Cody will be walking with Katie." Chris read off some more names from the list. DJ will walk Nick and...Justin will walk Bridgette!" Chris smiled at Bridgette, who tried to ignore Justin. "Last groups! Tyler will walk Harold. Izzy will lead Leshawna. Holy will be leading Lindsay. I guess that leaves Heather and Eva. You two will have to sit out and cheer on your team!" Chris finished.

The campers set off on the path, the leading campers with maps, and the blindfolded ones with nothing but fear and anticipation. "If you hurt me, you better believe you'll get it!" Courtney threatened. "Aww, is princess not comfortable on our little walk?" she heard Duncan's voice beside her. "Get away from me! You're supposed to lead Beth, so pay attention to her." Courtney commanded. "Ouch! I think a tree branch hit my face!" Beth yelped. "Quit your whining. It's just a scratch." Duncan said uncaring. Meanwhile, Trent and Ezekiel were having some problems leading their girls. Gwen kept tripping over roots and rocks, while Katrina babbled on about nature, that she didn't even pay attention to Trent and walked right into a tree. "Sadie, you _have _to move. We're going nowhere. Geoff said with a frown. "I'm not moving until Katie catches up!" Sadie yelled as she sat down. Katie was really struggling. She couldn't keep her balance. "Hey, you gotta get a hold of yourself, we'll be last if you don't hurry." Cody pressed her.

"Don't be so rude! Do you even know how hard this is?" Katie said in a voice of fear as she stumbled over a small hill. "Why don't you tell me what I'm walking on. It would help!" Katie said as she slowed down. Cody sighed. He liked Katie. He even thought about dating her. He decided to take a different approach. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. How about I lead you in a different way." Cody said with a voice full of empathy. "Oh, ok. That sounds better. What do you have in mind?" Katie asked. Cody had a plan to make Katie like him. He would simply woo her with his manly charms. "How about you hold me right here." he said as he put Katie's hand around his bicep. He was hoping she'd say something about his muscles, but no such thing happened. "This is sooo much better! Holding on to your wrist is a lot easier." Katie smiled innocently. "Ouch! That hurt. Maybe I need to work out more." Cody thought to himself.

DJ was happy. His place was truly in nature. He loved all the wildlife. "Wow, I haven't tripped once! You're good at this." Nick said. "No problem, I'm not looking to make anyone mad or play dirty. Not looking for fights or grudges. That's not what life is for." DJ said as he avoided a nearby rock. Tyler was walking Harold right beside Lindsay. He completely ignored Harold. Harold's rage built, he wanted revenge. He was tired of being ignored by everyone! He was going to get Tyler back. "Girl! You're are crazy! I'm **not **jumping over a scorpion!" Leshawna yelled. "Aww c'mon! It's not that bad. It's not too poisonous." Izzy assured her. "Whatever! I'm not movin' until go _around _it." Leshawna stood still as Izzy attempted to make her move. "Oof! Umm, Justin? Can you please help me here? You aren't telling me where to go." Bridgette said as she rubbed her ankle. She was simply answered with silence. "Why does everyone like him so much. Sure he's eye candy, but he has no personality and he's totally obsessed with himself." Bridgette thought angrily.

Finally, the campers arrived at their destination and removed their blindfolds. Some were bruised up and angry, as others had no injuries and were quite content with the walk. "Yay, we made it!" Katie shouted to Sadie. Cody tapped his foot and gave Katie a stern look. "What?" Katie said as she gave him a strange look. "Oh, I don't know, maybe you insulted me." Cody tried to sound sad. "Oh my gosh! What did I say?" Katie looked worried. "You were not holding my wrist, you were holding my bicep." Cody said as his eyes narrowed. "Oh...sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean it as an insult." Katie responded. Cody simply walked off, hoping that Katie would follow and console him. "How rude! He just walked off!" Sadie said with a glare. "Yeah! He's so annoying!" Katie said as she made her way towards Chris. "Campers! Your second portion is about to begin. Everyone who led your partners, your turn is up! Now they are in control of you! Better hope you were nice!" Chris smiled.

"Your second portion for today is "Explosive Escape!" Chris said with smirk. "What's that?" several people asked at once. "Allow me to explain. There is a timer set for exactly thirty minutes, meanwhile, people that were leading. You will have to escape before the timer runs out." Chris said. "Well, that doesn't seem too hard." Duncan laughed. "Oh, it may seem that way, but you are so wrong! Anyone like Houdini?" Chris asked. "Oh! Me! I like Henry!" Lindsay yelled. "Yeah...ok. Well, as everyone knows, except Lindsay, Harry Houdini was a master escape artist! You all are going to be like him! The people who were blind folded will have twenty minutes to tie you up, and you must escape before the timer goes out, or...well you'll find out!" Chris said as he led everyone to a large room with a lot of chairs. "You all may start." Chris said as he left the room in a hurry.

Bridgette gave Justin a nasty look and plotted her revenge! Everyone stood around, rather confused for a moment. "Hurry up! We're going to lose if you all don't hop to it!" Heather yelled. "Ok, you crazy white girl! You are finally gonna be tied down for once in your crazy life." Leshawna said to a wide smiling Izzy. "Ugh! Well this is no use! DJ is too nice, and he has huge muscles. He's a freaking brick wall!" Nick thought. Katrina couldn't contain herself. She had always had a crush on Trent, if he was tied up, she might be able to kiss him. She pushed him into the chair and gave him a warm smile. Trent mistook it and thought she was going to make it easy for him. "Ow! What the heck!" he said as he looked down to see Katrina tying his left wrist to the arm of the chair. "Shhhhh! You're distracting me." she said as she picked up another small rope and tied his right wrist down. She then grabbed a long rope. She wrapped it around his waist and biceps. Each time she went around him, she pulled it tightly as Trent winced. "Can you go a little easier there." Trent asked.

"Are you crazy? I want to win! Your going to be stuck here fore awhile." Katrina tried to sound competitive. Trent frowned, and realized he would not be good at this. Katrina took two more small ropes and tied Trent's ankles to the chair legs. "There's gotta be more I can do." Katrina said as she examined poor tied up Trent. She took another rope and weaved it around Trent's arms again. "You already tied up my biceps once. Why again?" Trent asked. When you try and free your wrists, arms, or waist, you're going to have to use your upper body strength. You see, the way I've tied you, if you flex, you'll hurt your muscles." Katrina smiled. "I need one more thing." she said as she turned around. "Oh no! Not _another _rope for my arms!" Trent squealed. "Not a bad idea, but I'm out of rope." Katrina said as she got a piece of tape. "But first..." she began as she walked to his side. She found a break in the rope and placed her hand on Trent's left bicep. "Now flex it." she commanded. Trent did so. He gasped and gave Katrina a dirty look. "It hurt!" he yelled at her. "Good." she responded as she put a piece of tape over his mouth. "Ha ha! Now when you waste energy, you can only regain breath through your nose! You get to sit here for fifteen more minutes before you can try escaping. See, I'm not all mean. I'll give you time to think of how to escape." Katrina said as she left.

Next was Ezekiel. He sat in the chair, almost paralyzed in fear. Gwen took his wrists and put them behind his back. She tied them behind him with a white nylon rope. She then took some tape and taped his ankles to the legs of the chair. She took a long brown rope and wrapped in in a complex series of twists and knots around his biceps. She took another small rope, tied one half around his wrists and the other half to the back peg of the chair. She finished by taking some tape and winding it around his waist to keep him on the chair. Noah and Cody were up next. Courtney shoved them both into their chairs. She put them back to back. She took a thin white rope and tied their wrists together behind them. She took four more ropes and tied their ankles to the chair legs. "Is this supposed to be this easy?" Noah teased her. She took four long ropes for her next trick. She tied two of them around each of their biceps to make sure they stayed in the chairs. She took the next two and tied them around their biceps again,but this time, she connected them and tied the chairs together. She tied their waists and thighs to the chairs and finished her rope work.

Geoff was the next up. Sadie did not want to lose, so she made a big complex plan in her mind. Geoff looked at her and smiled. "Give it your best shot." he snickered. Sadie took her first rope and put in near Geoff's right wrist. Geoff cleared his throat loudly. Sadie looked at him as he shook his head. She moved it to his left wrist and looked at him questionably. He shook his head again. "What do I do?" she asked. Geoff had a plan to mess her up. "You don't think my wrists need that much rope do you? When you're tying up a guy, you gotta get his guns first. Those matter the most. Wrists don't matter at all." Geoff told her. "Oh! You have a gun! Give it to me!" Sadie commanded. "No no no! When I said "guns" I meant my muscles." he said as he nodded to his arms. "Oh, ok." Sadie said happily. She took a long brown rope and looked at Geoff. "Roll up your sleeves, they might let your "guns" get away easily. Geoff did as she commanded. He rolled up his sleeves and winced a bit. He thought of the rope burn this would cause. "How should I do it?" Sadie asked. "How gullible is she?" Geoff thought. Geoff had watched escape artists and knew the tricks. To escape you had to be relaxed, and when being tied up, you had to be tense.

"Well ok. You have to feel my muscles real well. Feel and touch all you want. Wherever you feel my muscles the most, you tie them up **really **tight. Don't mess up ok? **Really **tight." Geoff instructed her. Sadie fell for his trick. He flexed his biceps tightly. Sadie felt them as he flexed more when she touched them. She took the rope and tied it around his biceps as tight as she could. Geoff winced but kept his cool. Sadie took the second rope and looked at his wrists. "No no no! More rope around my muscles. You only got the bottom of my biceps." Geoff said. Said took the second rope and wound it tightly around the top of his biceps. She twisted and knotted it many times. Geoff kept flexing as much as he could, it would make it easier for him to escape. He sighed as she finished. She took the third rope and looked at him. He gave her a false smile. "Muscles again!" he commanded. "Where?" she asked. "Well fell them, and see." he said as he flexed. She reached the middle and realized she'd missed it. "Yeah, that's where my biggest muscles are. Don't forget them." Geoff said. Sadie wound the third rope around the middle as tightly as she could. "Three down, two to go." Geoff though to himself. Sadie took her fourth rope and stared at him awaiting a command. "Biceps again. You didn't make it tight enough." he said. She wrapped it slowly around all the spots she had missed. She took the last rope and tied it around his ankles as he told her too. She left, not knowing that she had completely forgotten his wrists! Geoff's plan had worked!

Izzy twirled around and ran over to Beth and started to whisper in her ear. "Girl, get over here and sit down!" Leshawna yelled. "Hold on, I gotta...do Beth a favor." Izzy said as she ran away. She grabbed Duncan by the arm and threw him into a chair. "What? No! Not you!" Duncan glared at her. "Beth told me I could." Izzy replied. Beth stood behind her with a wicked smirk. "Revenge!" she shouted as she laughed evilly at Duncan. Izzy smiled widely and gave Duncan a playful punch in the arm. Izzy had some extra rope with her. She took her first two ropes and tied Duncan's ankles to the legs of the chair. She then took another rope and smacked Duncan with it. She giggled and looked at the people already tied up. She rolled up Duncan's sleeves and smiled once again. "I still love you." she whispered in his ear as she tightly knotted his wrists behind the chair. "Don't remind me." Duncan said between his teeth. Izzy hugged his right bicep and stroked it. "Wanna go out?" Izzy asked. "NO!" Duncan yelled. Izzy simply hung on him.

"Know what I love about you?" Izzy asked. "My personality?" Duncan asked. "Oh yeah! That is awesome! I love your personality. I love your piercings." she said as she tugged at one. "I love your frown. I love your cool shirt. I love it when you roll up your sleeves and show me these big muscles." she giggled as she stroked his right bicep. To her surprise, he didn't tell her to stop. "I don't know why, but I actually _like _it when she does that." Duncan thought as he became relaxed. The feeling ended as Izzy tied a rope tightly around each bicep and jumped away back to her seat where Leshawna held her and tied her down. "You'll never take me alive!" Izzy screeched. "I kinda just did." Leshawna said back.

DJ was just too strong, he kept breaking the ropes as Nick sighed in grief. Heather was not fully impressed by her team. She had a plan. "Hey, Chris." Eva and I feel really left out over here. Do you think that you and Chef could each play for a team so Eva and I can participate." she said with puppy dog eyes. "Well, that sounds like a neat twist. Ok, we agree, but you don't get to know which of us is playing for what team." Chris said. Heather narrowed her eyes, but agreed to the rules. She grabbed Chris immediately and ran into the room with him. Eva and Chef growled at one another as they paced slowly to the chair. Heather shoved Chris into the chair and picked up some rope. She didn't know exactly which way to do it, so she looked at what the others had done.

She decided do do a combination of what the others did. She started out like Katrina did and tied each of Chris' wrists to each arm of the chair. "Wow, that's the best you can do? You might want to make it tighter if I happen to be on the Frog team." Chris said to her. Heather did just that. She redid her rope work and made it as tight as she could. "Thats...better." Chris said in a bit of pain. Heather was not done yet. She took Chris' sleeves and rolled them up. She then took three long ropes and started on his biceps. "Ow! When I said tight, I didn't mean that tight." Chris said as Heather tied the third rope as tight as she could. "There! One around the bottom, one around the top, and one around the middle." She said happily as she tapped the ropes around Chris' biceps. Heather took the two smallest ropes and tied Chris' ankles to the legs of the chair. She took the last two long ones and tied one around his waist and one around his thighs. Heather had two ropes left. She decided to tie Chris' forearms to the arms of the chair as well. She did what she planned and studied her work. "Not bad." she thought to herself. She looked over to see Chef laughing, as he had tricked Eva and ended up tying her to the chair instead of him!

Courtney looked over everyone and smiled weakly. Her team _might _win. Nick walked over and whispered something in her ear. "Really? Chris and Chef joined? Shoot!" Courtney said as she walked over to Heather. "Hey, what if Chris is on _our _team? You're making it too hard." Courtney whispered. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." Heather assured her. Finally everyone was ready to begin. Everyone except the "Houdini's" ran out of the building. Everyone watched the door in anticipation. After five of the thirty minutes, DJ and Tyler walked out. Courtney slapped her forehead and sighed deeply. Next out at the seven minute mark, was Eva. Geoff emerged at the eleven minute mark. He gave Sadie a smile as she growled at him. Noah and Cody came out together after seventeen minutes, they had helped each other out. Izzy came out at the twenty-three minute mark, dragging Duncan behind her. Nick and Heather's eyes both narrowed. There were only a few people left! Chris came out after twenty-four minutes. "Where is Trent?" Courtney asked worriedly. "We only need Trent and Justin." Cody said crossing his fingers.

"Good luck. We only need Ezekiel." Duncan smiled. "Crap! We're at a disadvantage here!" Courtney said. Right at the twenty-seven minute mark, Trent came out as he shot a nasty look in Katrina's direction. She beamed a smile at him and then looked away. "Well...two campers left and only three minutes!" Chris said as he backed away from the door. The clock beeped as the time reached twenty-nine minutes. "Hurry up!" Courtney, Nick, and Heather all shouted at once. Thirty seconds later, the winning camper came out. Ezekiel had escaped just in time. "No! This is impossible! Justin should be used to this. I'll bet that crazed girls kidnap him or something all the time!" Heather said between clenched teeth. Just as the clock hit thirty, a loud noise was heard and the building leaked out a nasty smell. "Whew! What a nasty stink bomb that was!" Chris said as a mortified Justin walked out of the door woozily.

"Nice going, pretty boy. You cost us the challenge!" Eva yelled at him. He responded to her by looking at himself in the mirror. Eva screamed, took the mirror, and shattered it on a nearby rock. Justin whimpered and fell down crying. "Snakes! I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony." Chris said as they started their walk back to camp. Izzy sweet talked Duncan and Heather complained to an absent minded Lindsay. Nick lagged in the back and pulled Courtney aside. "Let's make an alliance." he said, taking no time to beat around the bush. "I was hoping we could, but we'll need more than just the two of us." Courtney responded. Trent walked by the two conspirators, he looked rather sad. Nick got a evil looking smirk on his face as he ran over to Trent. "What's wrong, buddy?" he asked. "Nothing...it's just personal." he responded. "I'm sorry. Well, would you like to join our alliance. It would be a great way to make friends and stay safe." Nick smiled. "That might be nice." Trent responded as he rubbed his sore arm.

"That's great! Meet us by the Tuck Shop tonight." Nick said as he went back to Courtney. "You don't really acre about him, do you?" Courtney asked. "Well now! Why would you say that! Actually, I like Trent. He's normal. However, I have a **perfect **pawn for us." Nick smiled. "Who is it?" Courtney asked. "Actually, it's a pair. Cody and Beth! They're the biggest wannabees I've ever seen in my life! We can manipulate and use them to our own end, and then get rid of them when they no longer serve any use to us." Nick explained. "That's sounds pretty evil the way you put it." Courtney said laughing. "Think of it in a way that suits you." Nick replied. Later, at the Tuck shop, Nick and Courtney sat on the bench. Trent came walking over, he seemed himself again. "Trent! Great to see you!" Nick greeted him. Cody and Beth came over with the note that Courtney had written to them. Cody smiled and winked at Courtney as she rolled her eyes. "Listen up! We need a final five, and I think this is a perfect group." Courtney explained. Everyone agreed to join, but Beth seemed somewhat skeptical. "Why choose me?" she asked. "Because you're nice! You're really courteous and well- mannered too." Nick thought of Beth's characteristics.

"How about me? Why take me?"Cody asked. Trent nodded along and asked the same question. "Well, Cody. You are smart and creative. You are pretty inspiring." Nick told him. "Trent, you are so nice and cool. I like your music too. Plus you're strong, strongest in the group if I may say." Nick explained with a smile. Trent smiled, knowing that he was admired. "Vote off the strongest player! We may never have another chance to. Trust me, the weak players will always be there to pick off. Get rid of the strong ones first and then we'll be the best!" Nick said inspirationally. "Not a bad idea. That'll work out for us a whole seventy percent better!" Cody smiled.

That night at the Campfire, Chris held out the marshmallows. "Courtney, Nick, and Beth! You are safe!" he said as they took their marshmallows. "Lindsay, Heather, Eva, and Izzy!" Chris said with a smile as they took their safety. "Cody, Gwen, Harold. You are also safe." Chris announced. "Trent and Geoff, you're the last ones left." Chris left them hanging for a minute. Trent debated with himself. "Nick said get rid of the strong first, but he called _me _strong. No! I trust him, he wouldn't let me go like this!" Trent assured himself. "Geoff!" Chris yelled! "You...are going to the dock of shame my man!" Trent let out a sight of relief and joined his alliance happily. Everything had gone according to plan.

Hope you liked it, R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile. Had a broken laptop for awhile and got grounded for two weeks after that! Hope you like this chapter! TDI Heather is back! :-)

Bridgette awoke in the cool of the night. "Why on Earth was this contest in Winter!" she wondered allowed. Bridgette was not a happy camper, for she had a crush on a certain boy that she thought had no idea that she even existed. She sighed deeply as she heard a noise outside of her door. It was a silent sort of whine. Bridgette looked out to see three of the other campers by a tree. She recognized one of the voices to be Lindsay's. "Oh c'mon...Pleeeeease!" Lindsay whined quietly. "No! That's just...weird." a second voice said. "For Pete's sake, Lindsay! I can't believe you woke us up for that! Just how are we supposed to win the next challenge if we can't even get a good night sleep?" a voice said angrily to Lindsay. Bridgette figured the angry voice to be that of either Heather or Courtney. Just as the thought has slowly waded through her mind, a bright flash came from Lindsay's direction. "Ugh! Lindsay, you are such a klutz!" the angry voice yelled. "What are you doing, trying to blind us?" the other voice came. Well that's why I brought the camera. I want to get pictures...lots of pictures! People call me a professional cartographer in my High School." Lindsay said happily. "You mean a _photographer._" a voice corrected Lindsay. "Well, Lindsay. Here's a thought. How about if you want a picture of him so bad, you just ask!" the angry voice said with a hint of annoyance in the tone. "Nooooo! They can't be looking at the camera! The pictures have to be natural." Lindsay countered. A sigh or two were heard as Bridgette laughed a little bit.

"What was that?" the angry voice piped up as the camera went off again. "Stop that!" two voices shouted as Lindsay apologized. "I still need the other team, and from our team I need Courtney, you, and you, Izzy, Cody, Eva, and Gwen, and my favorite....Trent!" Lindsay shouted out loud."Be quiet!" the other voices commanded. They talked for awhile more as Lindsay was denied her request for a picture of Trent. The next morning Chris' voice came singing over the intercom. "To the dock campers." "Like fruit?" Chris asked Leshawna. "Uh, it's alright. Why?" Leshawna said as she gave Chris a strange look. "Cause.....you all are going to bob for apples!" Chris smiled. "Oh yeah! I'm so good at that sort of stuff! Let me at them!" Izzy said as she jumped up to Chris. "Whoa there! Hold the phone Izzy, because you are not first! Duncan is!" Chris said as he pulled Duncan to the front. Duncan put his head in and came out with an orange apple in his mouth. "Whoa, hold up! Orange apples?" Leshawna said suspiciously as she eyed the apple. "Not just orange apples, Leshawna. There's a lot of colors. They determine the points the apple is worth. Leshawna went next and came up with a Yellow apple. "Alright! I'm going next!" Heather said as she bobbed her head in. She came up with a silver apple! "Wow! Way to go Heather! Silver is the second rarest color!" Chris congratulated her as she put on a big smile. Noah bobbed next and came up with a bronze apple! "Nice, dude! That's the third rarest." Chris said as he gave Noah a thumbs up. Katie and Sadie went next and both came up with red apples. "Oh, sorry ladies. Reds are the lowest point apples." Chris told them. Gwen was up next. She bobbed in and came up with a yellow apple just like Leshawna. Cody went after Gwen and tried six times and finally came up with a green apple. DJ bobbed, and he too got a green apple. Bridgette came up next and got the golden apple! "Yeah, Bridgette! That's the rarest one!" Chris said. Justin bobbed and got a red apple. Beth did the same as Justin and frowned at her results. Holy went next and came up with a rotten brown apple. She spit it out and grimaced. Courtney and Nick went together. Nick got a purple apple and Courtney got a blue one. "Nice. Those are pretty good." Chris said. Tyler went next and came up with a black apple! Ezekiel and Eva both got pink apples as Harold, Lindsay, and Izzy all got brown apples. Trent went up and got a green apple. Katrina went last and ended up with a red.

"For the rest of the day, your teams will be able to compete and attempt to steal each other's apples! Oh! I wouldn't eat them to protect them. See, they've been spray painted with a highly waterproof, but highly toxic paint, so no eating! Here's how the point values go: Gold is 20, Silver is 17, Bronze is 11, Black is 9, Purple is 8, Blue is 7, Orange is 6, each Yellow is worth 5, each Pink is worth 4, each Green is worth 3, each Brown is worth 2, and finally, each Red is worth 1." Chris explained. The campers split up and ran to their cabins. "Ok, we need to protect Heather's apple at all costs since it's worth the most." Courtney said. "I have an idea! They'll be expecting us to go for the golden apple, so let's go for the bronze or the black one first and catch them off guard!" Nick exclaimed. "They might do the same thing, so me and you need to protect our apples too." Courtney said to Nick. "Beth! You're perfect for this job! They'd never expect **you **to come over and be a thief! You just leave your apple here and sneak over there, and then you can swipe an apple from them!" Courtney said excitedly. Beth nodded excitedly as she threw her apple to Cody and ran out of the door. As she neared the other cabin, she was stopped by Duncan. He searched her for an apple and decided to let her pass since she didn't have one. "Did you see that? He felt her up like he was making and patting a snowman! We need a guard." Nick said as he closed the blinds to the window. "I'll do it!" Eva said coldly as she stepped out of the cabin and went towards the entrance. Beth snuck into the cabin and began to chat with Katrina. The lights were dim and Beth couldn't see the apple colors. She swiped Katrina's apple and quickly ran back to her cabin.

Beth excitedly threw the apple to the Courtney and smiled proudly. "Oh, yes Beth! Strut around like a proud peacock cause you definitely deserve it. Not! Beth, you grabbed a red apple! That's only worth one point!" Courtney snapped. "I couldn't see, it was dark." Beth complained. "Well good going! Now we're still behind. Leave this to me." Heather said as she put her silver apple under her pillow. She went over to the other team's cabin and found Duncan. He was half way asleep on the ground. "Hey, Duncan! Look, I made my team mad by misplacing my apple, we can't find it anywhere! SO, they kicked me out tonight. I'm too scared to go out and be out here by myself. Can I stay with you?" Heather lied. "EH, sure. I'm not going to sleep." Duncan said as he sat up. "That's what you think." Heather said under her breath as she laid down next to Duncan. "It's so nice under this tree she said happily. "It really is, I guess." Duncan said uncaring. Heather spotted Duncan's apple in his pocket. "How am I going to get it out of his pocket?" she wondered. "Hey, Duncan. What color apple did you get again, the black?" Heather asked, purposely messing up the color. "Nah, mine is orange." Duncan said without even looking. Heather glared and then thought of another plan.

"You little sneak! I bet you stole my apple when I wasn't looking! I see that bulge in your pocket, it's my apple isn't it!" Heather shouted. "I never stole your apple! See." Duncan said as he showed Heather his orange apple and put it back in his pocket. "Good, now that I'm sure he has the orange one, I'll come up with a plan to snatch it." Heather thought. "Sucks that you lost your silver apple. You know if your team loses because of that, they'll probably vote you off." Duncan said. "Oh, I know! It's terrible." Heather said sadly. "Sorry tuts. I'm not giving you mine." Duncan said quickly. "Thanks a lot." Heather said as she turned away from him and pretended to fall asleep. When she heard him snoring, she turned around slowly to make sure it wasn't a trick. "If I try to steal it and he wakes up, he'll just push me away and run off." Heather thought. Heather saw Lindsay waving spastically from the cabin window. Heather waved back and then got an idea. She motioned for Lindsay to sneak out. Lindsay did so, and tiptoed over to Heather. "Lindsay, I need your earmuffs, your scarf, and a apple-sized rock." Heather commanded. Lindsay skipped away and came back with what Heather had asked for. She then ran back to the cabin because she was cold.

Heather moved quietly over to Duncan and tested him to see if he was awake. She then put the earmuffs over his ears so that he wouldn't hear her moving around. Heather was originally going to blindfold Duncan with the scarf, but changed her plan. "This tree is kind of thin. It'll work out great!" Heather thought. She took Duncan's hands in hers and slowly put them behind him. She then crossed them behind the tree and wound the scarf around his wrists and made a tight knot. "Ha! Now, even if he wakes up, he won't be able to get the apple back in time." Heather laughed quietly to herself as she slowly took Duncan's apple out of his pocket and quickly slid the rock back in his pocket. She took the apple victoriously and went back to her cabin. "Nice! I think now we're ahead." Cody said happily. Unknown to him, Noah was sitting just outside the cabin, waiting for a chance to steal Heather's apple. Lindsay, Heather, Cody, Harold, Justin, and Beth had fallen asleep. Nick and Courtney were playing cards at the table while Trent stood beside them practicing a new song on his guitar. Izzy had decided to join Eva in standing guard. Gwen, however, was by herself on the shore. She sat quietly, sometimes holding her apple up and brushing the sand off of it. Noah figured Gwen would be the best target since she was alone and not alert. Every time Gwen held up her apple, it glimmered a bit in the moonlight. Noah decided to sneak up behind Gwen and snatch her apple the next time she held it up. Meanwhile, Lindsay had caught DJ outside of their cabin. "Shh! Don't yell, ok? I'll leave." DJ promised, not wanting to cause any trouble. "Ok, but one thing first! Can you trade me your pretty apple for my ugly brown one?" Lindsay asked with a rather puzzled look on her face. "How much is a brown one worth?" DJ asked. "I don't care! It's icky. Please trade me!" Lindsay begged. "Alright. I guess it's ok." DJ said as he made the trade and ran off. "Heh heh. If I'm right, I think the browns are worth a point more than the greens." DJ thought. Too bad for him, he was mixed up.

Noah had made his thievery and was running away at full speed form an angry Gwen. He escaped into the bushes and Gwen realized that she would have to steal an apple from someone else to make up for losing her yellow one. She snuck up to the window of the other team's cabin. Little did she know that Heather was on the other side. Gwen saw Heather's shoes nearing her and decided to hide under the cabin. Leshawna held her apple closely and kept constant watch over the camp since Duncan hadn't come back. She saw Heather moving around and got up. "Who's over there sneakin' around?" Leshawna asked. "Bridgette." Heather tried to disguise her voice. Leshawna fell for it and went away. Unfortunately for Heather, Gwen also had fallen for it. "Oh yes! Bridgette had the gold apple. If I can steal it from her, it'll more than make up for the one I lost." Gwen thought. Heather climbed up on the side of the cabin and started to get on the roof. "I'll get on the other side, surprise her, and steal her golden apple." Gwen thought as she too, started to climb up the cabin. Heather peered down into the cabin and spotted her prize. She took out a pocket knife from her pocket and started to cut the mesh. She took the rope she had and tied it to the little chimney so that she could lower herself down and get back out. Gwen popped out of nowhere and made Heather gasp. "What are doing?" Heather whispered. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were Bridgette!" Gwen said back. "Well, now that you're here, help me with this." Heather commanded.

"What do I do?" Gwen asked. "Just hold the rope, and when I give it a tug, pull me back up. Now, let me down slowly so I don't wake anyone up." Heather said as Gwen started to lower her down into the cabin. Heather looked around for the golden apple, but had no luck. She spotted Katie and Sadie's red apples on a nearby table. She then turned and spotted the apple she had seen through the roof. Ezekiel's pink apple was sitting on top of the bookshelf. Heather swung herself over and picked it up. She then got Gwen to lower a bit more. She snuck over to the table and stole Katie's apple,but tripped over a suitcase and woke up Katie and Sadie. Heather tugged the rope as Gwen started to bring her back up. Sadie grabbed hold of the red apple that Heather was holding and started to tug on it to try and get it back for Katie. Heather threw the pink apple up through the roof, where Gwen caught it and stuffed it in her pocket. "Give it!" Heather shouted as she tried to get Sadie to trip over something. "Put Katie's apple down!" Sadie yelled. Gwen pulled as hard as she could and the apple slipped threw both Heather and Sadie's hands and went flying into Katrina's head. Heather was hoisted back up by Gwen and they ran off with the pink apple before anyone showed up to take it back.

Duncan finally woke up and noticed that he was tied up to the tree. He looked down at his pocket and saw that the bulge was still there. He figured that Heather had tied him up so that her team could steal the other's apples without too much of a fight. Meanwhile, in the Snake's cabin, Tyler had challenged Trent to an arm wrestling match, the winner would get the other's apple. Cody eyed both Trent and Tyler and began to scream. Courtney gave him an annoyed look and shook her head. Heather an Gwen had heard the scream and decided to run back to their cabin to protect the silver apple which was still under Heather's pillow. Courtney stalled in the count down, hoping that she could come up with a plan to help Trent. "Ha! You think you can beat me? I admit that you're pretty strong, but I'm all muscle." Tyler said as he showed off. Courtney gave him a dirty look and finally let their math begin. Both of them stayed at a stalemate for a bit, as Cody watched in agony and let out another scream. "Shut up, Cody!" Courtney, Nick, and Beth all said in unison. Lindsay giggled and smiled widely. "Wow! Even though this might make us lose an apple, this is just so hot. They're both so muscular. I mean...go Trent!" Lindsay said. "Yeah, we're both strong, but I'm stronger." Tyler gloated as he gave Lindsay a wink. "Yeah, well...maybe you'd already have won by now, but I guess it's hard to concentrate when you have muscles instead of brains." Courtney said as she crossed her arms. "Oh, that's cold. But whatever. I'm still going to win. I'm just toying with you." he said to Trent as he smiled. Nick began to whisper something into Lindsay's ear. "Won't that help Tyler?" she asked. "No, it'll distract him, and maybe Trent will get a chance to win." Nick told her.

Lindsay put on the cutest face she could and walked up beside Tyler. "Hey, Tyler. I know you're not on my team, but I think you're cute! You're soooo muscular. Just look at your arms! I bet you'll win." Lindsay said cutely as she put her hand on Tyler's bicep and looked longingly into his eyes. "Aren't you distracted yet? You're supposed to mess up when I do this...I think." Lindsay said as she got a confused on her face. Nick slapped his forehead and shook his head slowly. "Not cool! Using my crush to distract me! You're going down for that!" Tyler said to Trent. "I didn't so anything!" Trent said. "Well, I don't care. You're just going down, ok?" Tyler smiled. Just at that moment, Heather and Gwen burst through the door and showed everyone the pink apple that they had stolen. Courtney jumped excitedly and picked up her blue apple. "What's the matter, Tyler? Sad that we got one of your team's apples?" Courtney flashed a smile in his direction. Noah had hidden the apple that he had stolen from Gwen and had returned for another. He peeked in the window and spotted Courtney's apple on her bed. He snuck up under the cabin and felt for loose floorboards. He found one and stuck his hand up onto the floor. Lindsay happened to be walking by and stepped on his hand with her heels. Noah jerked his hand back under the floorboard and tried to shake off the pain.

"That's it. This has gone on long enough." Nick said as he picked up a suitcase and threw it into Tyler's face. Tyler fell over and his black apple rolled over towards Lindsay. Lindsay ran away from it, thinking it was poisoned. Cody picked it up and was tackled to the ground by Tyler. Heather spotted it and kicked it under bed and pretended as if she hadn't seen it. "Well, looks like that apple is gone. I'll just take Cody's apple!" Tyler said as he stole it an ran off. "Hey! You big jerk! Come back!" Cody yelled, but Tyler was too far away. Heather reached under her bed, picked up the black apple and hid it under her pillow while no one was paying attention. Bridgette peered out from the top of her tree and spotted Heather. Heather was now hiding her silver apple in her makeup bag, and Bridgette aimed to steal it. As soon as Heather left, Bridgette snuck her hand threw the window and got the silver apple! Meanwhile, Heather had found the gold apple in Bridgette's medicine bag and had started back for her cabin. When Heather returned,she realized that her silver apple was missing and decided to sneak back over to reclaim it. Bridgette, who had just realized that her golden apple was missing, was now heading to Heather's cabin to get the golden apple back! She peered in the window and saw no sign of the apple. She turned around to run, but bumped right into Heather. The silver apple fell out of Bridgette's pocket and the gold fell out of Heather's pocket. Heather saw her chance and snatched up her silver apple, not realizing that she had lost the gold one. Bridgette did the same. She did not realize that she had lost the silver apple, but she took her golden one happily. "Campers! Report to the dock immediately!" Chris' voice shouted. Every camper made a mad dash for the dock. On the way, Tyler tackled Trent and stole his apple. Eva, who had had no action, mauled Leshawna and stole her yellow apple. Sneaky Noah managed to swipe Lindsay's apple out of her purse as Heather got Gwen's apple back by stealing it out of Noah's backpack. The campers reached the dock as they presented their apples to Chris. "Ok, Snakes! Let's see how you did. Nick and Courtney presented their apples which they had never lost. Trent had nothing. Gwen and Cody also had nothing. Beth presented two red apples and Justin presented his red. Harold and Izzy presented their browns as a surprised Lindsay realized that she had nothing. Eva presented her pink and the yellow she had taken from Leshawna. Finally, Heather presented her silver apple, the pink apple she had stolen from Ezekiel, the orange apple that she stole from Duncan, the yellow apple that she had reclaimed from Noah, and the black apple she had hidden from Tyler. "Whoa, Heather! Nice swiping!" Chris laughed as he added up the points. "Frogs?" Chris said. Katie and Sadie both presented their red apples as they giggled. Duncan and Leshawna had nothing. Katrina too had nothing. Bridgette had her golden apple. Tyler had two green apples which he had stolen from Trent and Cody. Poor Ezekiel had nothing. Noah had his bronze apple as well as a green apple he swiped from Lindsay. DJ had a brown apple. "Snakes have 72 points! Frogs have 46 points! Frogs, I'll be seeing you at the campfire tonight. Snakes, enjoy a free gourmet dinner prepared by your's truly!" Chris smiled.

"Yeah! We won! Way to go Heather, you rock!" Nick said. "Wow! You were really good, Heather." Courtney smiled. "You rule, Heather! I have to say, teaming up and taking the apples was pretty fun." Gwen said. Heather was quite happy that everyone was impressed with her. Meanwhile, at the campfire ceremony, the Frogs were arguing. "Look, Heather tricked me and ended up tying me up to a tree! It isn't my fault!" Duncan said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Looks like mean, sneaky, Heather got a lot of his. We gotta watch out for that girl." Leshawna piped up. "Ahem!" Chris stood tapping his foot. "Oh, you can go on,I was just talkin'." Leshawna said. "Alright, Katie and Sadie! You are safe. Bridgette, you are also safe. Leshawna and Noah, you two are safe as well. Ezekiel and DJ, you two are safe too! "Duncan and Tyler...the vote was actually tied for the two of you, so we are choosing a member of the Snakes to decide your fate!" Chris laughed evilly as Trent came up. "Oh, no!" Tyler said out loud. "Oh no is right! Cause I choose...............................................DJ!" Trent shouted as he pointed to DJ. "Huh!? I can't be eliminated!" DJ squealed. "Yeah, well I have a loophole. Chris said that I get to choose who gets the boot, so I choose you, DJ!" Trent said. "Whoa! I really didn't see that kind of thing coming from Trent! Well, my word is my word." Chris shrugged as Trent walked off. "That was perfect! Excellent, Trent! Now that their strongest player is out of here, it'll just make it easier for us!" Nick said as he and Courtney appeared from behind a tree and walked with Trent back to the camp. "Sorry, dude. You're out of here." Chris said as DJ is seen riding away on the boat of losers.

Please R&R!


End file.
